1. Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of communications, and more specifically, to communications in the code division multiple access communication system.
2. Background
Code division multiple access (CDMA) communication systems have been in commercial operations for a number of years. In CDMA communication systems, a number of users in the same geographical area may choose to operate on a common carrier frequency. The signal from each user is encoded according to a unique assigned code. A receiver decodes each signal according to the assigned code. A receiver may receive signals from different users with common carrier frequency. While a signal for one user is being decoded, the signals transmitted from all other users may be treated as interference. Excessive transmission level may cause interference on other signals. In a CDMA system, the power level of signals transmitted by different users of the system is controlled to control the interference level. Moreover, for effective utilization of the channel resources in the CDMA communication system, the power level of each transmitted signal is controlled. The power level of each signal is controlled at the transmitter to maintain an adequate quality of reception at a receiving end. Other reasons, such as conserving battery power, for controlling power level of signals in a CDMA system are well known by one of ordinary skill in the relevant art.
To this end as well as others, there is a need for an effective signal power control in a CDMA communication system.